Microphones are electronic devices commonly used to amplify and record sounds. Microphones include a transducer covered by a grill or casing that permits sound vibrations to pass therethrough. The transducer, which converts the sound vibrations into electrical signals, transmits the signals to an amplifier. Typically, the amplifier is disposed at a remote location and, consequently, a microphone transmission cable is used to transmit the signals from the microphone to the amplifier. After being amplified, the electrical signals are then transmitted either to a receiver, where the signals are converted back into audible sound, or to a recording device, where the signals are recorded on magnetic tape or other similar material.
Handheld microphones are cumbersome since they require a user to hold the microphone near his/her mouth to be effective. In addition, audiences find handheld microphones visually distracting. Consequently, considerable effort has been expended to find ways to make microphones less conspicuous to audiences without sacrificing their utility. One approach is through the use of personal microphones such as “lapel” or “lavalier” microphones. Generally, a personal, lavalier microphone is a small microphone designed to be worn on a person's body.
While providing hands-free use, lavalier microphones are prone to isolation problems. Lavalier microphones can be omni or unidirectional, and typically pick up sound from multiple directions. As a result, they are highly susceptible to noise interference. Noise interference is that portion of sound output that is unintended and undesired. Interference most common to personal (lavalier) microphones is caused either by ambient interference (external inputs such as the rustling of clothing in the immediate vicinity of the microphone) or by mechanical interference (i.e., direct physical contact with the microphone itself). Thus, isolating the microphone from interference sources is critical in order to record clean audio.
Traditionally, lavalier microphones have been protected from ambient and mechanical interference by immobilizing the microphone using gaffer's tape. In one approach, tape is formed into a conical structure, which is then used to enclose the microphone. The adhesive side of the tape faces outward so that the cone adheres to the person. This approach is typically effective until the tape loses adhesion. Specifically, when the adhesive wears off, the cone becomes dislodged, conducting noises generated by tape rubbing against the wearer's clothing. The tape structure, moreover, is easily crushed by the actions of the user. The cone becomes crushed whenever the user makes any kind of movement where clothing is disturbed, such as sitting down, walking, or reaching, as well as when the user contacts the cone to adjust the microphone. When crushed, the inside surface of the tape rubs against the microphone, generating interference.
Another approach positions the microphone between pieces of tape. Specifically, two pieces of tape are each folded into a triangle, with the adhesive side exposed. The pieces are then secured to opposing sides of the microphone, and the microphone is adhered between layers of clothing. The tape serves to limit the relative movement between the microphone and clothing, thus minimizing unwanted noises. As with the above approach, this method is typically effective until the tape loses its adhesive property. Once this happens, clothing starts to rub against the tape and the microphone, creating interference. In addition, this configuration obstructs the microphone grill (since the microphone is sandwiched between the two pieces of tape); consequently, sound picked up by the microphone often becomes muffled. In other words, the tape hinders the microphone's ability to pick up the full range of sound.
A third approach is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,869, which discloses a device comprising a flat, shell-like design. This design suffers from several disadvantages. First, the design has a significant amount of surface area, which, in turn, blocks acoustic transmission and increases noise. Second, the device includes a series of intersecting bars that form right angles. The presence of right angles, corners, or other sharp transitions is prone to snagging clothing and, as such, generating interference. Third, the device is relatively complex structure, requiring hinges and grills.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a microphone mount assembly of simple design that secures a lavalier-type microphone to a user, maximizes the level of sound picked up by the microphone, and minimizes the effects of ambient interference and mechanical interference.